When Worlds Collide
by Lee-Lee2306
Summary: The Search For The Elemental and Water Manipulators. (Part one) Layla Hinayoshi is a normal HUMAN girl. Or so she thinks. Layla flees to Heartland tower after an incident with her father, in search of her best friend Kite. Join Layla as she masters her powers as a one-of-a-kind alien. There's one question though: Will she make it through alive? Rated T because I am paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Lee-Lee2306: hello people of fanfiction! This is my first ever story so please be nice.**

**Kite: NO! Don't be nice she isn't very nice to me in this fanfic! ~reading through plans~**

**Layla(my OC): Lemme see! ~grabs paper~**

**Lee-Lee: NO! You two go sit in a corner! ~snatches back paper with demonic face~**

**Lee-Lee: Okay here is the story! ~turning back to normal~ I don't own Yugioh zexal. I only own my OC's**

* * *

Layla's POV

Pain, screams and blood. It is all I could feel, hear and taste. Arrows rained down over the village and people fled to what they thought were safe havens, their homes. But when they arrived, all they found was the collapsed form of their home. A golden dragon let out a cry of pain. It was soon followed by the agonising scream of a human boy. Before I could comprehend what I was saying, I screamed at the top of my lungs. "BROTHER!"

* * *

My eyes snapped open and sweat dripped from the back of my neck and top of my brow. Salty tears tugged at my eyelids. I covered my face with my hands. ~What did that dream mean?~ tonight was the seventh night in a row I had that dream. And something even weirder; I don't have a brother.

"Layla get your ass down here right now!" Screamed the evil fire-breathing dragon. AKA my mum. Well, step mum. My real mother past away in a car crash two years ago tomorrow. The thought of my real mother brant more tears to my eyes. I wiped them dry and stood up. I didn't want to be here any more. Either alive in a different place or dead in a different place.

"What do you want?" I say irritably. "I have to finish packing." I was leaving today so that I could get to Heartland tower by tonight.

"Oh I don't want you, your father does though." I gulped. My father was worse then my step monster. "He's in the garage." She smirks. I walk to the garage. Whatever my father wanted, it can't be good. He NEVER asks for me.

The door creaked open and I stepped in. The room was gloomy and dark. It also stunk. It brought back terrible memories from the last time I was down here. And that was two days ago.

"Ahhhhh Layla you came," he says reaching to embrace me.

"It's not like I want to be down here." I say pushing his hands away. He rolls his eyes at my remark.

"Of course lets get to the point. I heard that you are moving to the center of Heartland City to see a friend of yours."

"What's it to you?"

"Well if you tell anyone what I'm about to do or what I have done to you, I will come after you and I will do something worse."

"Wait about to d- AHHHHH!" I scream as he clamps his hand over my mouth.

"You know, you have always looked so much alike to your birth mother." He says, reaching for a bottle of dye. Total and utter fear flowed through my veins. I tried screaming one last time with no result. So all I could do now is try to get out of his grip.

* * *

No one POV

Tori had been walking along the pathway home from school when she heard car doors slamming. It was between two towers that she heard the doors. Tori was nervous about going down there, but she had to go down there to make sure everything was okay. Cautiously, she tiptoed down the passage way. She stopped in fear when she saw a teenage girl huddled in ball on the ground, a bag close by. Tori recognised her instantly. "Layla! Layla! Wake up Layla!" Tori yelled while shaking her. Layla's clothes were in rags and moving her chest up and down seemed like it was near impossible for her to do. Tori grabbed out her dual gazer and tried thinking about who she should call. The hospital was not an option because Layla hated it there. Yuma was out. Rio was going for dinner with her brother. It left her one option. Kite. He was the only one available. She quickly tapped in the number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello Tori." He says in monotone.

"Kite I found one of my old friends in an old passage way and I don't know what to do!"

"Calm down tori. Who is she and why don't you know what to do?" He says, STILL in monotone. (Seriously, I watched 3 episodes of Yugioh zexal and all but one time he spoke in monotone!)

"Her name is Layla and I'll just show you!" She says abnormally fast. Tori points the screen down to view Layla. Kite's eyes widened at the state of Layla. He was childhood friends with her and she looked nothing like she did 6 years ago. Her usually brown hair was an ashy-blonde colour and she had lots of bruises over arms and legs.

"Okay Tori, I'll be there as soon as I can." The call ended there. Tori had seen something she had never seen in Kite's eyes she had seen only once before. Worry. Kite was really worried for Layla. One question played over and over in her mind. How did Kite know Layla?

Kite arrived a few minutes later with Orbital. He walked over and bent down to get a closer look at Layla's injuries. He ran his fingers over Layla's wrist and found many cuts all in line on them. Tori gasped. Kite picked up Layla and yelled an order to Orbital. "Orbital! Take us to the hospital right now!"

"Yyyyes Mmmaster Kite." Came Orbital's reply.

"Meet us at the hospital." Kite said over his shoulder to Tori, who nodded in response. Both Tori and Kite thought the same thing over in there minds. Will she be okay?

* * *

Layla POV

I awakened to neon lights burning through my eyelids. I was in a pristine white room and laying on a bed. I sat carefully, trying not to aggravate any of the wounds my father had left me. I saw a familiar boy and girl speaking to what looked like a doctor. The doctors speech was cut short as his eyes fell to mine. The boy and girl spun around and looked at me. "Kkkite? is that you? And Tori?" I stutter. Tori smiles and runs over, kite walking just behind.

"Layla I can't believe your awake! Are you alright?!" Tori asks. The first part in excitement the second in worry.

"Yes I'm fine. Hello Kite." I say with a smile.

"Hey Layla." I swear I saw him smile, even if was only the tiniest bit. It suits him so much. It just goes with those beautiful blue-grey eyes and... SAY WHAT! I do not have a crush on my best friend! Even if I do, it's not like he loves me back... Theoretically.

"Excuse me for breaking up the reunion, but may I have a private chat with Layla?" The doctor says. Tori and Kite nod. As they exit the door, the doctor strolls over.

"Layla when I ran a few tests on you while you were unconscious I found something inside of you." Sweat collected on my eyelids. Oh no. What's going on?

"Well what is it?" I ask shaking.

"There's no easy way of saying this but..."

* * *

Kite POV

I couldn't wait any longer. I have to make sure Layla is alright. I start pushing open the door when Tori grabs my wrist. "Kite you can't go in there." She says flatly. Yuma and the gang show up and see what's going on.

"Tori I have to. I'm worried about her." I yank my wrist out of her grasp and push the door open completely. Yuma and the others have a quizzical expression as they didn't know what was happening. I take one step forward and feel skinny arms wrapped around my neck. Sobbing into my shoulder was the tiny frame of Layla. I wrap my arms around her back and ask, "Layla what's wrong?" She sobs harder.

She whispers in my ear so that no one but me can hear. What I heard next, I could not comprehend.

"I'm not a human."

**Lee-Lee: YES! First chapter done! You readers have no idea how excited I am right now! Okay please review this story. And I will hopefully be able to publish the next chapter in about 2 weeks time.**

**Kite: ~muffles help from underneath gag~**

**Lee-Lee: Nothing to see here!~hides Kite from view~**


	2. Awakening

**Lee-Lee-2306: Hello readers! This is chapter 2 of my story!**

**Kite: Thanks for pointing out the obvious.**

**Lee-Lee: Oh shut up will you!**

**Kite: I don't want to! ~crosses his arms~**

**Lee-Lee: If you shut up, don't say what's going to happen in this story and say the disclaimer; I will give you a slice of chocolate cake! ~Waving cake in front of him.~**

**Kite: You're lucky I like chocolate cake. Lee-Lee2306 doesn't own Yugioh Zexal but she does own Layla and her otherOC's.**

* * *

Layla POV

"I'm not human." I whisper as I cry into Kite's shoulder. I feel his spine go stiff. ~What will he think of me now?~ Tori comes in and rubs her hand up and down my back, trying to comfort me. I didn't work. I was scared. I was confused. But most of all, I felt hatred for my father. It was his fault for this happening! The doctor said he found my fathers DNA infused with my, ummm unnatural, type of blood. I pulled away from Kite to look him in the eyes. They weren't the cold grey that usually greets me. His eyes were a soft, light grey and filled with sympathy. I use my thumbs to wipe the tears from my cheeks.

"Errrr can someone please explain what is going on?" A boy with red and black, reallllyyyyy spikey hair, breaks the silence. I giggle while sniffling back tears that threatened to fall.

"Yuma! You just had to go and ruin the moment!" Tori scolds with a glare. Yuma cowers behind a female with blue hair.

"Don't you dare hide behind me! I feel the same way!" Her eyes were burning magenta. Seriously, if I wasn't as smart as I was, I would've thought they were on fire.

"Oh No! Not you too shark's sis!" Yuma yells cowering behind another's back.

"For the last time! It's RI-O!" She screams. That did it. I could practically see the smoke from her ears. I giggle even more. What I had just learnt burdened me, but this was hilarious! They stop arguing to my sudden burst of laughter. Even Kite looks at me funny. I clutched my sides as they were starting to hurt from laughing too hard.

"What's so funny Layla?" Kite asks raising an eyebrow, "I know that act was... amusing but it wasn't that funny." I stop laughing and acquired a sad smile.

"It's just that. Their bickering reminds me of when I was in my old school. It reminds me of my friends." I get sad smiles from everyone in the room... Except Yuma who grins harder.

"Well now we're your new besties so there is no need to dwell on the past!" He exclaims with a reassuring smile. I laugh.

"Of course. But maybe a proper introduction is in order. My name is Layla Hinayoshi and I come from the border of Heartland city. I have a father that I hate to death. I have a step mu- wait no, step monster who treats me like dirt. And I used to have a mother but she died in a car crash two years ago tomorrow. Your turn." I say taking a breath. Somehow I finished that in one breath.

"Okay well my name's Yuma and I am gonna become a duelling champion one day! This is Rio, shark, bronk, flip, caswell and cathy." Yuma says, smiling the entire time. How the baria does Yuma keep smiling for so long? I think if I did that, my cheeks bones would break after a few minutes. {oh and by the way I picked up the word baria after I was not allowed to say hell}

"Layla considering your current state, I think you should come and stay in Heartland tower for a while." Kite says. I was stunned. My jaw dropped down and I immediately closed it. Being only 13 years old, this was a first.

"Thankyou Kite. That is quite generous of you." I smile. The doctor strolls over to the group and speaks.

"Alright if Layla is to leave the hospital soon then I will do final check overs and give her some bandages. Wait for Layla in the front office and she will be out in roughly 15 minutes." I could not muster a smile big enough.

"Thankyou so much!" I say, almost willing to let the inner little girl inside of me take over and squeal. The others start towards the door to meet me down stairs. I sit on the bed and wait patiently for the doctor to finish his check. I couldn't help but let the sadness flow over again. "Can you please not tell anyone about my... Condition?" I ask.

"Of course. It is up to you to decide when and if you tell." He says with a soft smile. "But first I think you should change out of the hospital robes." I stare down at my clothing. I didn't even notice that my clothes had changed. I nod. Grabbing my phone out, I quickly swipe the screen to Tori's messages. I texted her within the span of a few seconds.

^Tori can u plz get me some spare clothes?^

^Sure just give me 5^

^Kk^

I switch off my phone and pace around slowly, recalling the events that happened recently. My old torn clothes lay on the bed beside me. I remember the events of this horrific morning with ease. I knock on the door got me out of my thoughts. I open with slight caution, because it could have been anyone really. Even my father. But like always, I was overreacting. It was just Tori. She stood in the door way with a coat and jeans in her hands.

"Here these were the only things that I had that you could wear." She says handing the bundle of clothing over.

"Thanks Tori." Sliding the door shut, I think about my mother. My REAL mother. I wish she were here now. Tears sat heavily on my eyelashes as slipped on the coat and jeans. The coat was a light brown with fur edges.

I walk out to the lobby and they were all waiting there for me. I thanked Tori once again before saying goodbye to my newfound friends. "Goodbye!" They say in unison, with the exception of shark. Who mumbled it. Kite gestured for me to follow him and I did because I knew that my life here was going to be so much better.

"Layla can I ask you a question?" Kite says out of the blue.

"Shoot."

"What are the cuts on your wrists?" He says taking a glance up. I freeze. He was my best friend, I couldn't just say nothing to him. But if I told him, my father would come after me. Swallowing my fear, I spoke up.

"Well if I am going to tell you, I have to start from the beginning. My mother, father and I were a happy family together until one day changed everything. We were driving around the beach, as it was a hot day and we were going for a swim. As we pulled into a carpark, another car swerved around the corner and collided with ours. When I woke up in hospital, I found out my mother was dead. When my father and I returned home, something had changed inside of him. He started abusing me and the reason for all the scars on my wrists is because I didn't put them there. My dad did." I pause, letting Kite take the first half in. "I turned 10 my father's amusement changed, he started...raping me. After a month of abuse I became seriously ill and he still didn't stop. One day when I was doing the cleaning, I just collapsed right in front of him. He took me to the hospital. When I awakened from the sickness, all doctors were puzzled. Because somehow I had just woken from the dead. They sent me home a few days later, that's when I found out I was going to have a step mother. This morning when I was about to leave for here, my dad abused me again. That's why my clothes were in rags." I sighed on the verge of tears once again. While I was telling my story I didn't realise the giant tower in front of me. I gazed up, trying to figure out how high it was.

"C'mon Layla, there is already a room for you upstairs. Just go to bed and I will speak with you in the morning." He says with concern. I thank him again and make my way upstairs. The tower was ginormous and I thought all of Heartland city's residents could all live in here. My room was on my left as I made my way down the corridor. The room was simple. It had a bed, bedside table and cupboard. But the view out the window was spectacular. It over looked all of Heartland. I was too tired to stare in awe out the window for much longer, so I went over to the bed and fell on top of it. I pulled the sheets over me using my legs and drifted to sleep almost as straight as my eyes were shut.

* * *

In the dream a booming, loud voice rung in my ears. "Layla Hinayoshi. It is time for your awakening."

"Wait what awakening?!" I say confused.

"You will find out that in time." The booming voice stopped and my mind went completely blank.

* * *

When my senses returned, I was in a world of pinks and reds. Crystals framed every wall around me and a feeling like home beated in my heart. I took a few steps slightly and gazed into a crystal. I saw a reflection, but I didn't own it. It belonged to an alien. She had long brown hair in two piggy tails with a turquoise hair lackey half way down her pony tails. It framed a white face with no mouth and green markings underneath her eyes. She had pale blue skin with a white, mid way top and ankle skirt that split and fanned outwards at the knees. Turquoise gems were on both the dress and top. The boots had green platforms and were white going up to her shins. A loose silver charm bracelet hung around her left wrist. It was the same bracelet I got for my 7th birthday. The horrifying truth hit me at once. That girl in the mirror was not someone else, it WAS me. The biggest mind-grain hit me at once and I fell. My eyelids fell shut and everything went numb.

* * *

I woke up in the room in Heartland tower that Kite had given me. Everything was back to normal except for me. I had the appearance of a 18 year old girl and my hair had turned brown again. I knew exactly why. That mind-grain I got revealed a hole in my memory that I never knew I had. It was definite. I was not a human. I was a barian. I had a past life, but that's not all. I'm one of a kind. Not only was I a barian, I am also an astral being. I'm the only one to ever exist.

I'm a two-worlder.

* * *

**Lee-Lee: YAYYYYY! Same situation as last chapter! I am so excited that I got this done!**

**Kite: Grjbjndcnlmnsdj ~says something while eating cake and making googly eyes at the cake~**

**Layla: I'm not a human! ~says excitedly and crazily~**

**Lee-Lee: I think they have all gone insane. Don thousand help me!**

***Lee-Lee runs away quickly***


	3. Memories

**Lee-Lee2306: Hello people! I am sorry that this chapter didn't go up as quickly as the other 2 did but I was writing my essay. And trying to snap Layla out of her *little* trance. (If you want to know, read my Valentines Day story for explanation.)**

**Layla: I am sorry if have fallen in love for once in my life!**

**Lee-Lee: Well if you promise not go into that trance again, you get some cheesecake.**

**Layla: I pr- Wait! I know you, what else do you want me to do? ~raises eyebrow~**

**Lee-Lee: Do the disclaimer.**

**Layla: Fine. Lee-Lee2306 does not own Yugioh zexal. But if she did, all hell would break loose.**

**Lee-Lee: Hey!**

Kite POV

Loud bumping came from upstairs and it was followed by a yell. Layla was up there! I jumped out of bed before running up the stairs. I didn't bother to put on my coat because it was only Layla, right? I opened the door to find Layla on the floor, at least, I thought it was Layla. She had an older appearance and her hair was brown again.

"Layla?" I ask into the darkness. A sob answered my question.

"I..I.. I'm fine." She whispers.

"No you're not. For one, you look... Different. And you're crying." I say concerned and reach out to her. Layla pushes my hand back.

"I had nightmare, that's all. And the dark makes me look taller. Go back to bed, I have a feeling you will need all of your strength tomorrow." She wipes her eyes and climbs back into bed. I decide not to talk about it any longer. She was clearly not going to tell me what is actually wrong.

"Okay then. Goodnight Layla." I walk out of the room, trying my best not to wake anyone else up. What is going on with her?

-Layla POV

I lay in my bed, the tears on my cheeks starting to dry out. I had retained my memories of my life before I was reborn. They were tragic. Well I'm sure they would have been tragic if I knew who the other people were. I could only hear my own voice. All the other voices were just fuzzy and incoherent. There was still a huge gap in my memories. And I knew exactly how to get them back. I have read through Kite's research and found that there was a set of ruins for every barian emperor there is. So it only makes sense that my memories would be in another set of ruins. What about the astral being inside of me? I can barely remember what is like on astral world, let alone how to get there. Whereas I know how to get to barian world and how to transform. I would not tell anyone about my current condition, yet. I roll to my left and let myself drift into a dreamless sleep.

I sat up in the woollen covers of the sheets and recalled the events of last night. I did not get a chance to look at my new body ever since last night. The only thing I had noticed so far that my hair is longer and I am taller. I pace to the bathroom. Eagerly, I push open the door and stare into the mirror. I saw a tall, beautiful woman. Her chocolate brown hair was all the way to her ankles. Electric blue eyes were looking with surprise. She lifts her left hand as I lift mine. That woman in the mirror is me. A knee length, white, nightgown with long sleeves sat on my shoulders. When I had gone to bed the night before, the gown had been at my feet. Thoughts danced around in my head like fireflies in the dark. I had grown a lot. My hair had grown a reallllllyyyyyy long way. My eyes were sharper. I looked like I was eighteen. I was maturer, well sort of. Eventually I have to go downstairs to Kite. I will do that now. I open the bedroom door and walk a few steps down. 9 pairs of eyes stare up at me. Kite's eyes were full of surprise. And shock. And confusion. Yuma breaks the silence.

"Hey Kite, who is she?" Tori slaps him in the back of the head.

"Yuma! Don't be stupid! That's Layla! I think." She says half-heartedly. I nod.

"Tori, you are right. It is me. The very same girl you met years ago. Well yesterday for a few." I walk down the rest of the stairs. Kite's jaw was still hanging low. But at the moment, I need to get Yuma and astral to take me to my ruins.

"Yuma, I must talk to astral. Can you please summon him?" I ask. The 4 people I haven't met yet stare at me questioningly.

"Sure of cour- Wait! How do you know astral?!" He exclaims.

"I don't. I just know that he inhabits your key." I say clueless. It was just an act. Of course I knew who he was. He nods and calls for astral. The 4 people remained quiet.

"Hello Yuma." He says in monotone. With slight cheeriness.

"Hi astral. This is Layla, she said she wants to talk to you." He gestures to me. Astral looked the same as he did from my memories.

"You can see me?" He asks. I nod.

"Yes I can. I know about the numbers and how you and Yuma defeated Don thousand. I have a question though, do you have all the numbers?" All the barian emperors have a number card that represented them. That means there is one for me.

"I think so. I will check." Astral dissolves into the key only to return about a minute later.

"Yuma there is a problem! 2 numbers are missing!" He exclaims worriedly.

"WHAT!" Everyone yells in unison.

"I thought you had all the numbers after you defeated Don thousand!" Shark says, half yelling.

"Apparently not. But I know where the numbers might be. I read the reports and there is one more set of ruins you haven't visited yet." I say. So far everything was falling into place.

"Well we have to go there then. We must get the missing numbers." Astral said, "If you are willing to come we must board the airship at once." We all raise our hands. I AM going on this trip to find my missing memories. And no one can stop me.

We boarded the ship an hour ago and we were still traveling to my set of ruins. When I started concentrating on what else had changed about me that's when I realised, I was still wearing my pyjamas. I guess it didn't really matter because considering it looked like I was wearing a normal dress. I just hoped that I wouldn't trip over my hair. I had a sudden thought.

"Hey Tori. Do you happen to have a spare hair tie? My hair kinda touches my feet." I say.

"Ummm sure. How did your hair and height grow so much in one night?" I grab the hair tie and pull my fringe to the side of my face and tie my hair into a ponytail. It made my hair go to about my shins. It didn't really make a difference, but at least I wouldn't trip over it.

"I'm not sure. I just woke up and I was like this." Of course I actually knew what happened. When I passed away in my past life I was 18. Kite hasn't spoken to me since this morning. I think he knew I was lying. Or he was thinking about something. He just sat over by the bench and said nothing to no one. Except for the occasional few words to Yuma.

"We have arrived at the ruins, we must go now." Astral says to all of us. This is it. I will finally get to see my memories.

It was a building made of sandstone and limestone. It looked like a rectangle on the outside. I start towards the building.

"C'mon what are you waiting for? I want to see what is in there." I say.

"Yeah! Come on you guys!" Yuma runs to catch up to me. The others walk behind us.

After about 20 minutes of what seemed like pointless walking, we arrived in a room with ancient writings on the wall.

"Woah. Can anybody read that? I only know a small amount of ancient languages, and from what I can read, it says something about a girl and dragon." One of the four says. He had grey hair that was spiked up like cat ears.

"Yes I can. I studied ancient languages for a few years. Before I do, can I know your names? I am Layla."

"Sure! I am Alito. The boy with blonde hair is Mizar, Girag is the tall one and Dumon has the cat ears." The green haired boy says.

"They aren't cat ears Alito!" Dumon nearly yells. I giggle and turn to the wall, my hair whipping against my legs. I am going to cut my hair when we get back. I start to read through my past.

"There was once two twins born who already had their destinies set in stone. They were both destined to become dragon tamers. When they were five years old, there was a raid on their village and they were separated. They thought each other dead. The eldest of the twins met a dragon in the desert while the youngest met her dragon in this set of ruins." I say. Mizar's eyes widen and I sense his discomfort. I continue. "Only when they were both fifteen did they finally see each other again. The youngest had met a young man who also had a friend dragon. The other twin did not approve of the boy being the his twin's lover. The eldest got past the fact and moved on. The twins and the friend got along well until- Ooff!" I was cut off mid sentence by being thrown into a wall. Kite yells out my name. Someone is asking me to try and stay awake, but I can't. I have had enough for now. A deep voice spoke before my lights went completely out.

Kite POV

Layla was reading the story and she was just thrown into a wall. Nothing was even there!

"Layla!" I yell. I run over to her and sit by her side. Her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. "Layla you have to stay awake! LAYLA!" I yell at her to stay awake. A deep, booming voice rung in all of our ears.

"You will get to read the end of the story if you can find Layla and I. But I doubt that you will." It was followed by a maniacal laugh. Then the voice is gone and so is Layla.

"Mmmy hhead hurts." I turn to the voice and Mizar has one hand against his temple. The other hand is steadying himself on the wall. He closes his eyes.

"Mizar? Can you try and walk? Just a few steps." Dumon says calmly. Mizar takes one step forward and freezes. And then he just... Collapses. Dumon catches him before he hits the ground. I hear Yuma saying something, but it has become a blur. My vision becomes hazy and my head starts to spin. Someone is shaking my shoulder. I feel my eyes start to close. And then everything goes black.

Mizar POV- In merged minds of Kite and Mizar.

It was black. But I wasn't alone. Kite was standing across from me.

"Where are we?" He says questiongly.

"Well I think that we are in our minds." I say. I was getting curious.

"And how exactly do you figure that?" He says irritably.

"Because we are slightly transparent..." He looks down and gasps. The black around us is... Changing. The black floor has become old wood and the walls become faded bricks. There was two five-year old kids in front of us. They were slightly blurry and they were also arguing.

"Dragons are my favourite animal!"

"No they're mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!" It continues while Kite and I are silent as if is speaking would disrupt this mini fight. A woman with beaten features walks in.

"Alright you two twins. That's enough." She says giggling. Then the faces of the children appear properly. One of them was me. The other one was...

Layla. Layla is my twin sister.

**Lee-Lee: Well folks! I will see you around. And if you are waiting for Layla or anyone to speak up, they kind of can't. Most of them are in the ruins. Layla is missing. Kite is unconscious. So is Mizar. And then Yuma and astral are in the ruins! So goodbye. ~sits down in corner and starts crying.~**


	4. Kidnapped

**Lee-Lee2306: Hello people. I am going to be working on another story soon so this stories update will become slightly less frequent. ~still depressed because there is no one to talk to~**

**Unknown: I will talk to you if you want.**

**Lee-Lee: Rack off! You are evil! And I hate you! ~chases with baseball bat~**

**Unknown: Geez I will never help you again!**

**Lee-Lee: Good! I don't own Yugioh Zexal.**

**Unknown: Thank god cause who knows what she'd do to me.**

**Lee-Lee: Why is everybody so mean?!**

Layla POV

Steel bars covered any form of escape for me. A spell intertwined with the metal kept me from teleporting out. I was stuck in this friggin cage!

"Get me out of here! You son of a b**** who put me in here!" I scream at the top of my lungs, tugging at the bars with false hope that they would come free.

"Language, language. Now we can't have you trying to escape, can we?" A voice says as it echoes off the walls. An electric shock jolts through my body, forcing me to let go of the bars. When I fell on the floor and legs were still shaking out of shock, I decided to take in my surroundings. I haven't taken noticed where I was since I had been stuck in here. My cage was atop of about 20 stairs made of limestone. The walls were bricked limestone. The only ways out of here were 1) Through the small door at the front of the room 2) Through a gap that you might be able to crawl through at the back or 3) the giant friggin hole in the floor. Inside the hole was just black. There was no light, no nothing. I touch the bars and another shock courses through my veins.

"Don't bother girl. The cage bars are electrocuted. You can thank your language and will to escape for that." The voice descends into a horrid laughter. I hope my twin and Kite will find me soon.

Mizar POV

The gap I never knew I had in my memories was filled. When I woke, Dumon sat at my side slightly shaking my shoulders.

"Dumon?" I say with caution as my head is still slightly sore.

"Hello Mizar. Are you alright?" He asks. There is a groan from the other side of the room. I crane my neck to see what was going on. Kite rubbed his head as he sat up straight.

"What happened?" He says taking in his surroundings and trying to push Yuma off him.

"Uh I guess we fell unconscious and saw memories." I say trying to avoid Dumon's question. I could tell him everything and that I was not alright. But I want to keep my secret shut for a while.

"They were your memories, weren't they?" He says vaguely. Oh man. He must have been able to them.

"No they weren't."

"Yes they were. It was only slightly blurry, but I could clearly see you there." He says confidently. Everyone stares at me when a shock shudders through my body. A flash of Layla sitting a cage sits in my head for a few seconds before disappearing. I gasp. I have to get her.

"I have to go." I say before I stand and get ready to start running.

"Where are you going?" Dumon grabs my arm. Who cares what they think now.

"I have to get Layla!" I jerk my arm away and sprint down the hall. I hear him call after me, but not following. Only when I saw Kite appear by my side did I figure something was definitely wrong. For 1) he was going to help ME. The one who accidentally killed him. We haven't been fighting, but we haven't been on talking terms. 2) I am a barian. Barians have superior strength and sped to humans, how on baria is he able to keep up. I start placing the pieces together and pull to a stop. Everything fitted and I gasped.

"Wha-You're a-" I am cut off by Kite's hand clamping my mouth shut.

"I won't tell your secret if you don't tell mine." He almost begs. This is priceless! Kite Tenjo, is begging to me. Then again, I am sort of begging him to.

"Fine! But how come you want to help?" I say taking his hand away from my mouth. He sighs.

"Layla is my friend to you know." With that we run down the passage.

After about 10 minutes of non stop running, there was a small door in front of us. I bet that Layla would be in there. Kite seemed to think the same thing as he walked through the door first. I follow him in. The room was well lit and on top of limestone stairs, there was Layla sitting in a confinement.

"Layla!" I yell running to her. She turns and screams at me.

"No stop! There is a force field right in front of you! It will kill you if you so much as poke it!" I stop out of no where and see a faint haze just about to touch my nose.

"That was way to close." Kite says from behind. I take a few steps back, not wanting to come in contact with the wall.

"Ahhhh so they finally arrive. How wonderful!" A voice says from the roof. My rage was on edge and it was threatening just to make me scream.

"Who are you?" Kite says half mad.

"Oh that is for later. But for now you can call me bob!" The voice dissolves into maniacal laughter. I know that laughter any where. That did it.

"VECTOR YOU F****** INSANE PHYSCOPATH! SHOW YOUR COWARDLY SELF SO I CAN BEAT THE F****** S*** OUT OF YOU!" I scream into thin air. Kite just stares, raising one eyebrow.

"Alright Mizaaaaa!" Vector says appearing from behind the stairs. Kite quickly grabbed my shoulder before I could go and beat the living day lights out of vector. If I can't beat him up, I can think of another way to take revenge.

"Vector! Let my sister go!" He laughs.

"Tcsh the only way you're going to get her back is by beating me in a duel! If you win, you get your feeble sister back." Layla runs up to the bars in fury, only to be shocked right back to the floor once she came in contact with the bars. I growled at vector.

"Buuuttttt if you lose I get your soul instead." He smirks. I scowled. It is the only way to get her back though.

"Fine! You are so going down Vector!" I yell preparing to duel. Vector shoots a duel anchor at my wrist but I find that it never hits my wrist. Kite stands in front of me, the anchor around his wrist.

"Kite this is my fight! Not yours!" I yell at him. He seems unphased.

"Well it is mine now. Besides you need to free Layla." I can't believe him. He just put his soul on the line so that I could save Layla.

"Oh well. I don't get to verse Miza but I will get Kite's soul instead!" Vector yells.

"Shut up and let's start the duel." Kite says clearly annoyed by vector's constant speaking.

"BARIAN BATTLE MORPH!" Vector yells before he transforms into barian form.

"PHOTON TRANSFORMATION!" Kite yells after. Their life points hovered to the side of their heads.

"LETS DUEL!"

Kite:4000LP Vector:4000LP

Layla POV

Vector and Kite duelled non stop. Attack vector, and then attack kite. They were currently at a stand still half way through Kite's fifth turn. I hope that Kite wins. For the sake of my freedom and his life.

Mizar POV

Layla sat in her cage watching the duel. I was thinking hard about what I should do to get to Layla. I thought of something, but it could possibly kill me. I take a few steps forwards to the shield without anyone noticing. I raised 2 hands to the field and prepared for anything really. That's when Kite's yell stopped me.

"Don't you dare touch that thing!" He yells loudly. Layla stares down at me, vigorously shaking her head. Here goes nothing, I thought to myself. I pressed both hands to the wall. Through one hand, a jolt of electricity made me yell out in pain. But in the right hand, there was no pain. I took my hand away and held it tightly. It stung like freaking barian!

"Mizar!" Layla screams.

"I am fine. There are weak spots in the shield. I might be able to get through." I say looking at the ground. I could already feel vector's intense glare at me. Layla screams something else but I don't listen. I am going through.

My fingers slide through the field first. Easy does it, easy. My arms were through and nose was pressing up against the field and sliding through. My chest was half way through when the wall strengthened. I screamed in agony and desperately through the rest of my body through. I hit the limestone floor with a thud and I hear dumon's voice near by. I push my self up weakly, my whole body had taken the toll for getting through the shield.

"Mizar! Are you alright?" I hear tons of voices yell. I can't answer right now, I am getting up to my sister. It was almost like Dumon can read my mind.

"Don't you dare! You aren't strong enough to do that!" I don't care! I have to get up there. I teleport myself up to her pedastool and feel my body getting weaker. One last bit of energy. I grab onto the bars of the cage and tug on them while trying to ignore the electricity in my body. The bars collapsed and Layla ran towards me and embraced me. I felt my body get weaker before I just couldn't stand.

Layla POV

I hugged my brother tightly. And then he just collapsed into my arms.

"Mizar! Wake up!" I scream. I pressed my fingers to his neck and more tears ran down my cheeks. There wasn't a thump. Not a thud. He was dead.

"BROTHER!" I scream in hopes that he would wake back up. Without thinking I used my energy to try and revive him. People were yelling in the background but I couldn't hear them. The red markings disappeared from his cheeks and he remained still. He had gone pale and left me. We had only just been reunited and now he's...

Dead.

Lee-Lee: I guess I should reveal who I am talking to huh.

Unknown: Yes you should. Can you at least not try to kill me anymore?

Lee-Lee: Fiiinnnnneeeee. My new "friend" is number 96.

96: Will I get to make an appearance in the next chapter?

Lee-Lee: Don't push it.


	5. Author's Note

Hello people who are reading this fanfiction. And I am truly sorry for those who thought this would be chapter five. But this is just an Author's note.

Okay, here is the dealio. I have decided to write another story in the Yugioh Zexal genre. Ignore the the fact that I am working on two other stories right now. Yes that is right! When worlds collide is not the only story I am writing at the moment, but the other story could take a while. Anyways back to the point of this A/N. I will write another story but I don't have any ideas! So please PM me or give me a review about what you think would make a great story.  
Thanks now here is a really short story.

"Just leave it on freakin channel nine!" Someone screamed from the living room.

"No! I am watching channel seven!" A deeper male voice yelled back. The yelling continued for an hour before Kite's father walked into the lounge room to see his eldest son and his girlfriend fighting over which TV channel to watch!

"Will you two quit yelling at eachother!? Just put it on channel ten!" He shouts. The couple stops fighting and changes the channel. It was silent as Kite and Layla watched the TV. Dr faker returned to the lab and was disturbed yet again by loud yelling. He stomped down the stairs to the kitchen where the noise was coming from.

"Hotdogs are so much better than just a plain sandwich!" Layla yells.

"No they're not!" Kite yells back. Geez. They don't argue much but when they do, it is over the most silliest things. Dr faker says to himself. But they love eachother and that is all that matters. He thinks to himself as he goes to pick what they are having for lunch. 


	6. Rebirth

**Lee-Lee2306: Hello people!** **Here is chapter 5!**

**Dark mist: So am I in this** **chapter?**

**Lee-Lee: ... ~whispers no~**

**Dark Mist: Hey you said! ~chases ME with a baseball bat~**

**Lee-Lee: ~runs away~ Ahhhhhh! I don't own Yugioh zexal! HELP ME!**

Kite POV

Mizar's eyes were completely glazed over and lifeless. He lay limp in Layla's arms as she wept. Everyone else had a look of confusion at Layla's scream. I had to comfort her, I know how she is feeling because if I saw my brother...die in front of me, I would be really upset.

"Vector! This duel is over!" I yelled and used my barian powers to brake the duel anchor. I teleported myself up there and placed a hand on her shoulder. She glanced at me and his her face in my shoulder. My cloak was soon damp from the tears falling from her beautiful blue eyes. Tears collected at the brim of my eyes. Mizar might not have realised it, but we were friends. Ever since our first duel. We treated each other equally. I closed my eyes and put my chin on top of her blonde hair. I have a thought that might save Mizar.

"Layla? I know I can save Mizar but you will **have** to put complete faith in me and my powers. Okay?" She looks up with red eyes and nods. I place my arms underneath his legs and under his back. I teleport down the stairs, just in front of Yuma and the others.

"After this is over,you have some explaining to do." Astral says. I turn away and walk to the center of the room.

"I know. You will all get your answers soon enough." I say before placing Mizar on the floor. I collect all the energy from my body and place it in one energy ball and send it to Mizar. My legs gave away and I feel arms wrap around me before I could complete healing Mizar.

"Kite you have done enough. He can't be brought back." Layla says into my ear, she was still sobbing. No, I can save him! A gasp was heard before Layla pulled away.

"Mizar!" She yells and runs over to her brother and hugs him tightly.

"It's alright my sister. Thankyou Kite." He says looking up at me.

"How are you- I didn't complete the process, I wasn't strong enough." Mizar looks at the floor.

"No you didn't. But how far you got I don't think anyone has done without passing out. And besides, I will get to spend more time on earth now." What the!?

"You mean?" Dumon asks confusedly. Mizar nods. He was a human now.

"No! This isn't how it was supposed to play out! I was supposed to get the living key and kill the ones who stand in my way!" Vector yells. Layla cuts in.

"Well sorry to rain on your parade, but I am giving Vector back his mind, Don Thousand." She says glaring at a possessed vector. Everyone gasps. Layla runs and attacks him. Don thousand is expelled from vector's body as a result.

"I will get you gate! And you will regret the day you ever were reborn!" He screams. He disappears.

"I will never regret that day. And you will never get me." She says. Layla turns and teleports to me and grabs the front of my shirt. Layla pulled my forward and kissed me on the lips.

**Layla POV**

I pulled him into a kiss and only after a few seconds he returned it. I pulled away.

"Thankyou for saving my brother." I say before returning to Mizar. He had an irritated look on his face.

"What exactly is going on? Why was kite able to resurrect Mizar?" Yuma says, everyone else nodding in agreement. Kite's faint smile turned into a frown and he sat down and buried his face in his hands.

"I believe the answers we are looking for, Layla has." Vector says from behind, "For one, how did you know it was Don Thousand possessing me? And you should start answering Yuma's questions as well." I sighed.

"Well if you going to find out, I guess I should start with my past life. In my past life, Mizar was and still is my twin brother. We were separated at a young age and were only reunited when we both turned 15. By then we were both dragon tamers. I had a friend with me who was also a dragon tamer. He was kite. When the arrows rained down on our new home, Mizar was killed and so was Kite. I was left alone with my dragon. I fled to the nearest kingdom. That's where I lived before the king decided that I had to leave. I drew trouble, it followed me anywhere. I left and went to another kingdom. That's when I met Dumon. He was with Mach at a running stream when I landed to get water. He took me to Nash and Marin because of my condition. I was still depressed from my brother's death. But after a while I cheered up and taught myself to fight. I remembered that one day an attack on Nash's kingdom started, I was asked my Nash to fight alongside himself and Dumon. I agreed. My dragon and I saw Nash and Marin die in front of us. I went to avenge their death, leaving Dumon alone. He knew of my leave, but could not stop me. He was injured. I went after Vector as he was the cause of their deaths. Vector and I killed each other in battle." I stop. Everyone was silent, then Dumon spoke up.

"Wait how come I feel the presence of three astral beings including astral." I nod.

"That is because Kite and I aren't just Barians, we are astral beings as well. We died heroically but with slight hatred in our hearts." Kite looked up and his face was filled with guilt. Yuma and astral's faces were in shock.

"Why are all of my friends turning out to be aliens!?" Yuma exclaims. I look at the ground. Kite stands up.

"Yuma I-" He is cut off by my eldest cousin. Christopher Arclight.

"What exactly do you mean by that Yuma?" He says.

"Hello cousin." I say grimly. He notices my expression.

"Hello Layla. Are you alright?"

"I am not the one you should be asking. Try asking Yuma first." I say. He turns to Yuma and notices both Yuma and astral's panicked expression.

"Are you two alright?" He asks.

"No. We just found out that Kite isn't a human, that Mizar is now a Human and that Don Thousand is back!" Yuma explains. Chris seems taken aback and turns to Kite.

"Kite is this true?" He asks. I walk over to Kite and place a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes it is. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner." He says before I hug him tightly. I am tugged away quickly by human hands.

"No! I just found my sister and you are not having her yet!" My brother says protectively.

"Great. I guess I am losing all my friends." Kite says darkly before he teleports away.

"I am going after him. I don't care what you have to say!" I yell at my brother before teleporting to Barian world after Kite.

**Yuma POV**

Geez everything is changing! My friends aren't human anymore! And to make it worst, Don Thousand is back! Just great.

"We should get back to heartland city. We will take our airship." Quinton says. Dumon walks over to Mizar and aids him in walking. No doubt he felt guilty. We boarded the ship and arrived back in heartland city quicker than it had taken to get to the ruins. Mizar looked depressed the whole time. It was starting to put a dampener on my mood. I went and sat next to him.

"Are you alright? You seem bummed." I say to him.

"No. My sister is pissed at me for trying to protect her. Maybe I should get to no my sister a bit better. I haven't actually gotten to know her yet." He says quietly. I smile.

"I think that is exactly what you should do! You just have to know her a bit more!" I grin at him and he smiles back.

"Okay thanks for the help Yuma." He says in return. An overlay network opened in front of us and out stepped Kite and Layla. Kite looked calmer.

"Yuma I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I knew about Don Thousand not being completely defeated." Kite looked at the ground.

"Yeah I am sorry to. I shouldn't have blown up at you like that." Layla also looked at the ground as well.

"Guys it is fine! I understand why you didn't tell me." I say smiling. Kite lifts his head and smiles.

"Well I am sorry to. I should get to know my sister a bit better before I made judgements." Mizar says.

"It's alright Mizar. I don't really know you either." Layla says smiling.

"I think we should all get to know each other a bit more. I haven't seen Layla after a long time and barely know anything about Mizar." Kite says. I think that they are all going to make the effort to become friends.

"You know what? I think we should make the effort to become friends, what do ya say?" Mizar says cheerfully.

"I think that sounds great."

"I think it does to but one question, have you already let human emotions get the better of you Mizar?" Kite says smirking. I laugh and so does Layla.

"Eh! Why I oughta!" Mizar tackles Kite.

"Those two are going to get along just fine. Don't you agree Yuma?" Layla says to me grinning.

"Yep I think that we will become great friends to." I say to Layla. She smiles and nods.

"Making new friends is your speciality Yuma." She giggles.

"Yeah. I've been told that a lot."

Deep underground in the giant hole (ruins)

I will get the gate. And her stupid twin. I will destroy astral. I will make this earth miserable.

I will kill Yuma Tsukumo.

Lee-Lee2306: Dun dun dun!

Kite: I'm back!

Layla: don't forget about me!

Dark mist: does that mean that I have to leave?

Lee-Lee: no. We are friends now.

Dark mist: Haha in your face!

Kite & Layla: Dammit!

Lee-Lee: Review!


	7. School!

**Lee-Lee2306: Wow for some reason I am updating really fast! **

**Kite: Thankyou captain obvious!**

**Lee-Lee: ~cheery mood gone~ I can't even think of a comeback.**

**Kite: Geez what's wrong with her?**

**Layla: She is upset because she didn't get any reviews and only one PM for her Truth or Dare story.**

**Kite: That explains it.**

**Lee-Lee: I don't own Yugioh Zexal. Thankyou to Sakura Tsukumo for her PM.**

* * *

**Layla POV**

Much to my twin's dismay, I had chosen to stay with Kite while he stayed with Reginald and rio. And he couldn't exactly stay on barian world either. I sat on the roof next to my boyfriend. Mizar didn't exactly approve of that either, but I didn't really listen to him. Ever since the incident in the ruins (2 days ago) Kite has seemed happier.

"Kite please come down here." Hart's voice comes from down stairs, "Father needs to talk to you and Layla."

"Alright hart. We will be down in a minute." Kite says. He looked confused.

"What do you think he wants us for?" I say. From memory, Kite's father only asked for him to do jobs.

"I have absolutely no idea." He says standing up. I stand up with him. We walk down the stairs where hart was waiting for us.

"Hello Layla! I didn't know you were already here!" Hart says before I bend down and hug him tightly.

"Hey Hart. And well I am going to be staying here with you guys from now on." Hart's smile stretches from ear to ear. He yells yay before he leads us down the hall. Kite was laughing. Dr faker met us in the lounge room.

"It has come to my attention that you both have not finished your education yet. And hart hasn't attended a school before." Oh no. This can't be good.

"What do you mean father?" Hart says gently.

"I mean that Layla and Kite will go to college and you will go to school." My jaw drops and so does Kite's.

"What?! I don't want to go to school!" Kite half yells.

"You have to. You dropped out of high school so be thankful I don't send you back to Heartland academy." Dr faker says.

"I am going to barian world to blow up some crystals." Kite teleports away leaving hart and his father speechless.

"How can? What just happened?" Dr faker says confused. I guess he forgot about his father not knowing yet.

"Well-" I start explaining everything.

* * *

Half and hour later Dr faker was trying to contain his surprise while trying to comprehend that his eldest so wasn't a human.

"He had good reason not to tell you. He just wasn't sure if you would be ready to handle the news." Hart had been listening to the entire conversation and was a little shocked but took it better than what his father did.

"Well I am going to get your brother from barian world so maybe we will have a few crystals left." I say sarcastically. I teleported from the room leaving a very confused father behind.

"Kite I know you slightly mad at the idea of school, but we kind of need crystals on barian world." I say with barian equivalent of a smile. He stopped in his tracks to face me. As a barian he had blue grey skin and wore what looked like his usual grey cloak. He was pretty much in his normal clothes apart from the fact that his mask was the same colour of his skin with dark blue markings.

"Fine I will stop but do I have to go to school?" He asks almost whining.

"Yes your father said so." I say rolling my eyes. He groans.

"Alright let's go back home." He says still in a gruff. We go through an overlay network and arrive at the tower. It was almost midnight. We creep up the stairs without waking anyone.

"Goodnight Layla." He says pulling me into a hug.

"Night Kite." I say before hugging him back. I pull away and take a step towards my room only to find myself slipping over my hair.

"Oh crap. Can you please help me up?" I say. Kite helps me to my feet.

"Do I have to wear the uniform though?" Iroll my eyes.

"Yes. And don't fret, no doubt Reginald will send Mizar to Heartland academy." I say kissing his cheek. He laughs quietly and goes into his room. I pick up my hair and walk into my own room and straight to the bathroom. The scissors were right in front of me. Picking them up, I got the first chunk of hair ready. Blonde hair falls to the ground.

* * *

**Next morning...**

Blonde hair no longer posed as a falling threat so I walked down the stairs in my uniform. My uniform was a grey shirt that I had sitting at the bottom of my rib cage and ended half way through my thigh. My shirt was plain white and I had a red bow sort of thing around my neck signifying I was a second year student. Kite was already down stairs in a white top, black pants and red tie. We were both second years. The first year was sky blue colour. He sees my hair and gasps. I had cut it so it went to my hip. I still didn't want a fringe so the sides of my hair were in my face and the rest tucked behind my ears.

"Wow..." Hart says. He was in a heartland primary school uniform. It was a plain white shirt with a navy blue tie and black shorts. I giggle.

"Hey hart, because it is your first day, would you like Kite and I to take you to school? And I know a few kids in your classes that would gladly be your friends." I say smiling.

"Sure!" He says cheerfully. Judging by the plates on the table, they already eaten.

"Well come on then!" I say grabbing my bag and putting it over my shoulders. They didn't notice that I haven't eaten. Meh, I wasn't hungry anyway. Kite and hart grab their bags.

Half way to Hart's school, we saw Yuma, Tori, Shark, Rio and Mizar all walking to school. And sure enough, my brother was in a school uniform. Third year to be precise. Hart runs over to Yuma while Kite and I follow behind.

"Hello brother. You have to go to school!" I laugh. Kite joins me in laughing.

"It's not funny! And besides you two have to go to school as well!" He starts laughing. We continue walking to school. Kite and Mizar were having a random conversation about school and my brother said that he did not want to be there countless times. Hart, Yuma and Astral were talking about duelling strategies. Rio and Shark were talking about something that I couldn't hear. Tori and I were talking and laughing about boys.

"So who do you like Tori?" I say raising my eyebrows. She blushes.

"Ummm him." She says gesturing towards Yuma. I smile.

"You know, I think he feels the same way." I say. I honestly think this. She goes to say something before Kite speaks to all of us.

"We will see you all later, we are dropping Hart off at school. Goodbye!" We wave and they wave back.

Kite spoke to the teacher about Hart so I decided to show hart my younger friends.

"Hey Iris, Michelle and Raymond! Come over here!" I shout to the greenette, red head and brunette.

"Hey Layla!" They chorus.

"Hello this is Hart. He is new and I was hoping you would be friends with him." They smile.

"Of course! We would have became friends with him anyway! I am Iris, the read haired girl is Michelle and the boy is Raymond." Hart smiles.

"Hello I'm Hart!" They run off cheerfully and start playing tag. Wow little kids become friends fast.

Kite walks back and asks where Hart is.

"He went off playing with some kids. He will be fine, we need to find a spot where no one can see us and teleport to school or we will be late!" I say dragging Kite behind me. We found an alley way and got to school from there.

* * *

**At lunch break...**

**Kite POV**

School hasn't been to bad so far. Right now we were hiding behind a water tank at heartland academy waiting for Yuma and the others to get there. We were allowed to eat wherever we wanted for lunch. Layla whispers in my ear.

"I can hear them now, be ready." I nod. I can hear Yuma climbing the ladder and talking at the same time. How does Yuma speak so much?! Layla grins wildly. They're here. We jump out at the same time screaming Boo!

"AHHHHHH!" They scream. We start laughing our butts off.

"Holy Shit! What was that for!?" Mizar yells at us.

"Language Mizar, it was only a joke. You probably shouldn't scare people like that." Dumon says from behind us. I jump.

"Oh my- You freakin scared me Dumon!" I yell.

"Sorry."

"You know you can be a hypocrite sometimes Dumon? Anyways, that's not why I invited you guys here." Layla says first part in a joking matter; the second in a serious one. Vector, Alito and Girag all appeared from behind me.

"We are here to talk about the return of Don thousand." She says before her eyes go wide along with Astral's and Yuma's.

"Layla what's wrong?" I ask.

"Dddddd..." She couldn't stop stuttering. Then I saw it. Don thousand was hovering just a meter in front of Astral.

"It rude to talk about people behind their backs." He says laughing.

"What do you want Don thousand?" Layla spat at him.

"Well first I want you, second I want my revenge." He grins evilly. She loosens for a second before tensing up again. She screams.

"ASTRAL LOOK OUT!" Astral turns from looking at Layla back to Don Thousand. He yells out in pain. Don thousand struck at Astral. Astral fainted followed by Yuma yelling at him to wake up. Don thousand goes to strike Yuma and possibly kill him, before Layla blocked the human and the astral being.

"You won't get him or me today Don thousand!" She scowls at the deity.

"Grrr maybe not today, but I will!" He disappears.

"I'm taking astral to Eliphas. Yuma can come with me. Kite tell the teachers that we have fallen sick." Layla orders. I nod and she picks up astral. Layla opens and overlay network and flees to astral world with Yuma.

"I don't understand why Yuma is the only one she can take." Tori asks worriedly.

"Because we can only teleport certain amounts of people at one time." Everyone looks at me confused. I guess they expect that we can teleport more than two people.

"Layla is trying to heal astral at the same time." I say.

"I hope astral is okay." Tori says obviously really concerned for her alien friend.

I don't let anyone know that I have the same thoughts.

* * *

**Layla: I am going to say Lee-Lee's stuff because she is too depressed.**

**Lee-Lee: ~sits in a corner~ please review.**

**Layla: Poor her...**

**Kite: I can't believe I am feeling sympathetic for her.**


	8. Author's note 2

**Hello People! I am truly sorry for those who thought that this would be chapter 7. I am putting this note up to say sorry for the giant delay.**

**Reason número uno: My exams were a week ago and I was busy studying.**

**Reason número dos: I was camping last week and I wasn't allowed to take my computer or laptop.**

**Again, I am sorry for the delay. I will try as hard as I can to hurry up and put up the next chapter.**

**And to make up for your loss, I have composed a very short story to compensate. This has nothing to do with this story.**

* * *

She sat underneath the cherry blossom tree, in hopes that the one she loved would come to her. Deep down she knew that he wasn't going to come, he was with someone else. Just thinking of the blonde girl who stole her guy made her sick. How could he fall in love with her?! Dextra had been waiting for Kite to show up for the past two hours and yet, he still wasn't there. She thought that maybe if she got to know this 'Layla' girl better, she would be a very nice girl. Dextra dismissed the thought immediately. No boyfriend stealing, super powerful alien that took everything for granted could be a nice person. The sound of footsteps echoed down the path. Could it actually be him? A man with orange and black hair appeared before Dextra.

"Dextra are you alright? I haven't seen you in hours." Nistro says, sitting beside the purple haired duelist.

"I'm fine." Dextra hisses. The thoughts of Layla returned and she scowled at the memory.

"It's not like you to act like this Dextra." Nistro says, clearly concerned.

"Just leave me alone Nistro!" She yells before standing and running away from her partner. She stops when she reaches an alley way. What had she done? She had yelled at her life long friend! It was all that Layla's fault! If she hadn't of shown up and had Kite fall in love with her, then none of this would have happened! A red glow appeared in front of Dextra and she gasped. It was a number card.

"I can give you your desires." The number says to Dextra. She was falling underneath the numbers hold.

"I thought Yuma and Astral had all of the numbers." Dextra says in a daze.

"Well they missed a few. What is your desire?" Dextra smirks evilly.

"I want Layla dead."

"Very well. Let the number take hold..." The voice trails off. Dextra's knees buckle and she screams in agony. She writhes in pain on the ground. And all of a sudden, she just stops moving. She sits up and grins evilly; the number 72 glowing black on her shoulder.

* * *

**I read over this and if I get enough reviews; I might turn it into a proper fic.**

**Signing off: Lee-Lee2306!**


	9. The Search Part 1

**Lee-Lee2306: What up ma' peeps! I am finally posting a new chapter! Yayyyyyy!**

**Kite: What took ya so long!?**

**Lee-Lee: Dad was home and he doesn't like me on technology.**

**Kite: Understandable.**

**Lee-Lee: Since when do you understand?**

**Kite: Since you started to be half nice to me.**

**Lee-Lee: Ooooookay then. I don't own Yugioh zexal. I only own my** **OC's and the plot.**

* * *

Layla POV

Blue crystals lined the walls with the occasional glimpse of white. Astral was in a coma like state and Yuma was just about ready to cry.

"He looks okay for now. He should live. But if any major changes occur, I am not making any promises." Eliphas says while trying to avoid Yuma's tear streaked face.

"What if he-" I cut Yuma off mid sentence.

"Yuma you have to think positively. Thinking negatively will have poor effects on astral." I put my hand on his shoulder. I can tell he is still thinking about what will happen if he dies.

"Eliphas I am going to show Yuma around the-" I was cut off by phone ringing. Of course kite is calling me.

* * *

Kite POV

I was calling Layla to see how astral is doing.

"Hello Kite." She greets me with a smile and frown at the same time. Layla had light blue skin and she was wearing a mid thigh white dress. Layla didn't wear shoes, green vines with a light purple flower wrapped around her ankles. Her eyes were a plain yellow and wide like any other astral beings. Also she had no pupils. Her hair was also a very light blonde. She looked beautiful.

"Hey. How is astral?" She frowns at my question.

"Not good. Eliphas says that if astral's condition changes out of no where then he will..." Tears well at her eyelids.

"Oh how is Yuma holding up?"

"Worse than what I am. He won't leave Astral's side." She looks at the ground.

"I will be there soon Layla. Try to keep Yuma busy so he doesn't think about it." I say before turning off my phone. I am going to Astral World to help out. If Layla can't calm Yuma down and astral is unconscious, then I will help to cheer him up.

* * *

Layla POV

A blue vortex opened before Yuma and I. Kite, in his astral form, stepped out with a concerned expression sewn on his face.

"Are you both alright?" He asks.

"I'm fine. Yuma on the other hand..." I trail off and stare at the ground. I feel arms wrap around my waist and I put my face into his chest.

"Hey it's alright. He'll be fine. Like Yuma will stay depressed." He rests his chin on my head.

"It's not Yuma I'm worried about. It's Astral I am truly worried about." He sighs. Tears fall freely from my eyes. And Kite holds me tighter.

"Come on. Let's go check on them." He grabs my hand and we walk to Yuma and Astral. Yuma has his hand against the crystal that Astral lies in. Kite lets go of me and walks over to Yuma. He rests a hand on Yuma's shoulder.

"You okay?" Kite asks. Yuma turns around and looks stunned at Kite's appearance.

"Uh who are you?" Yuma says, slightly turning his head to the side. Kite face palms.

"Yuma. It's me, Kite." Yuma rubs the back of his head.

"Er sorry. I kinda didn't recognise you. And I guess I am okay."

"Well Yuma I am glad to hear that. As much as you want to stay here on the astral world, you can't. Your parents are probably worried Yuma. I tell you what, if you go back home tonight; I promise that I will bring you back here tomorrow." Kite promises.

"I agree. I will do the same. And if need be; I will ask Eliphas if you can stay here tomorrow night." I smile.

"You both promise?" Yuma asks timidly.

"Barian's Honour." Kite and I say in unison. He jumps and hugs us.

"You guys are the best!" Kite smiles.

"Thanks Yuma. But can you please let go. We can't breathe." Yuma let's go and We both inhale a big gasp of air.

"Sorry!"

"It's alright Yuma." I laugh, "You better get going, I'll stay and watch Astral." He nods and Yuma disappears through the portal with Kite following behind.

"Okay Astral. Let's see how far I can heal you." I mutter to myself before startling the healing process.

* * *

Kite POV-The next day...

The Tsukumo family had allowed me stay with them that night. Mainly because I needed to comfort Yuma and I was leaving with him. After the incident in the ruins, everyone says that I am acting differently. I guess that is what happens when you find out that you have a past life. My usual attire has changed as well. I now wear a brown shirt with sleeves that reach my elbows with black pants. I wore a pendant around my neck that resembled the barian symbol; the only difference was that the crystal in the middle was blue instead of red. Therefore showing that I am Astral being to. Yuma woke with a startle and a shout.

"Yuma are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It was just a dream." He looks at the ground frowning. I place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You sure? Cause I can't take you to Astral World looking glum." He gives a toothy grin.

"Yep! I am well and truly fine! Wait are you?!" He half shouts. I roll my eyes and smile at Yuma's antics.

"Yes Yuma I am fine. Layla sort of convinced me to act like how I did in our past life. She said I seemed to smile more then." Yuma smiles back.

"C'mon! I'm hungry! Let's eat!" I laugh as Yuma runs to the ladder. I laugh even harder when Yuma falls down the ladder and lands flat on his face.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Yuma yells up.

"Umm yeah, it kinda is." I say, putting my head through the hole and looking at a very annoyed Yuma. I climb down the ladder WITHOUT falling. We walk downstairs and are greeted by his parents.

"Good morning boys! How was ya' sleep?" Kazuma asks smiling.

"Good thanks!" We say in almost unison.

"Well that's good to hear." Mira says, also smiling. We were about to go and eat when a blue-green vortex appeared before the Tsukumo's and myself. Outstepped a human Layla followed by a human boy. His white hair was spiked up like a wave and golden eyes took in his surroundings. He was wearing a white, astral being, cloak that covered his whole body.

"Hello Yuma and Kite." Layla says, smiling gently. Yuma's eyes were fixed on the boy.

"Who's that? He looks familiar, but I can't put my finger on it." I say. The boy looks almost hurt.

"I thought you would've picked up on whom he is by now. His name is-"

"Astral?" Yuma questions. The boy smiles and nods. Yuma hugs him instantly.

"I don't understand. How on barian world are you still standing after healing him that far? And I am a barian so get used to it." I say after getting a few weird looks. Layla starts swaying.

"That's because I'm not." She falls over into my arms. I had teleported over to her just in time. "Take me to my cousins. They can help." I look at her quizzically.

"Who are your cousins?"

"Christopher Arclight. Take me to him." CHRIS is her COUSIN! Geez Mizar is her twin, the Arclight's are her cousins; what's next!? Don thousand's her father? You know what, forget I said that. I realllllyyyyyy don't want to jinx it.

"Yuma are you able to get yourself and Astral to Heartland tower quickly, I need to go now. Bring the others." I say frantically. He nods and I teleport away.

**At Heartland tower...**

"CHRIS! CHRIS! Where are you?!" I yell out. Chris's footsteps came around the corridor. He sees a barely conscious Layla in my arms and asks what happened.

"She healed Astral to far and now she's drained. I think that there is something else." Chris keeps a straight face when Layla starts talking.

"Chris there is something inside my mind and is slowing killing me from the inside out. I need to use that machine so that someone can find what it is and destroy it. Please cousin, help me." Chris nods.

"I will be able to send only a few people into your mind at once. Kite bring her to the lab." I nod as I hear Yuma's voice.

"Kite we're here!"

"Okay follow me to the lab." I put her down on a metal table and Chris attaches cords to her arms and one to the right temple. "Layla you need to pick five people to send to your mind." She nods weakly.

"You, Yuma, Astral, Mizar and Dumon." Mizar grabs his sister's hand.

"Don't worry sis everything will be fine. Before you ask, I overheard." He says as Chris opens his mouth to say something. He places a cord on each of our right temples.

"Once you reach her mind you will need to wonder through her memories and through her dreamscape to find the source of her energy. Whatever is killing her, it's taking away her energy at the same time. Good luck." My heart hammers inside my chest. I take one last glance around the room before I am blasted into darkness.

**In Layla's mind...**

Wherever we are it is dark. I can make out the familiar forms of Yuma, astral and the two former barian emperors.

"Where are we?" Astral asks. He looks around, trying to see if there is anyone else but us in here.

"I believe we are in Layla's mind." Dumon says, also looking around. The sound of small footsteps comes from a dark area.

"I sense that there is a little girl there." Something just tells me that she is there.

"H-hello?" She stutters and steps out from the dark. It is a little girl with blonde, straight hair and she is wearing a brown cloth dress with thick straps over her shoulders. The dress has tears at the bottom.

"Hi. What's your name?" Yuma says, stepping forward slightly. The girl comes closer.

"My name is Layla. What's yours?" She says more confident and she smiles.

"I'm Yuma. This is Kite, Astral, Mizar and Dumon. We've come to rescue and older version of you." She smiles at Mizar, and then to all of us.

"Well your in the right place! Your in the part of her mind where the memories start! And I am the guardian of these memories as I am the most innocent. Where would you like to go first?" Mizar kneels down to Layla's height.

"I think we should start at the raid. If anything happened, that's when. And I want to see what happened to my sister." Layla smiles.

"Very well. I will take you there. No one will be able to see nor hear you. I must warn you though, what your about to see is quite horrific." She frowns. As does Mizar.

"I know. But that's where we were separated. We have to start there." She nods and a bright light forms in her hands and the room around us changes. A small village is being raided and there are fires everywhere. Two five year old blonde children are hugging their parents.

"We love you both but you must run now." The mother smiles warmly. Mizar's eyes tear up. The blonde children share a glance.

"We aren't leaving you!" They say stubbornly. An arrow flies at their father and buries itself in his chest.

"FATHER!" They scream. Their mother starts crying before she is shot as well. "MOTHER!" They sob. A sniffling is heard and all eyes look to Mizar. He is crying. "The two children, their Layla and I. This is when we were separated." Dumon places a hand on his shoulder. I turn back to the scene before us. The two children stare in fear as an arrow flies at them. Layla gives her brother a shove and he lands on the ground. She screams in agony as blood pours from the wound on her leg.

"No! Layla!" Mizar screams. Layla smiles softly through tears.

"Mizar you have to run now. I will be fine, just run as far as you can. I'll be fine. We'll meet again someday." Mizar shakes his head.

"I'm not leaving you!"

"Please Mizar. I promise I will live and see you again." She hugs him closely.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now go." Mizar stands and runs. Layla pushes herself to her feet and runs as hard as she could with the wound on her leg. She ran for a few hours before she collapsed on the sand. A black figure approached her. To tired to fight, she let it get closer. When it did, a blue glow encased her body. When the light faded, Layla stood on her two feet completely unscathed. She eyes the figure and notices that it is crouching and is too big to be a human. She gasps when the figure reveals itself.

"A dragon?" She says. The dragon was black. **(A/N: the dragon looks like toothless off How To Train Your Dragon. Except it has the whole tail.)** An electric blue line went around the dragons left eye and down the left side, up the wing and onto the tail. It was the same on the right side. The two lines met at the middle of the dragons forehead with a blue crystal where they met. It was a guardian dragon and it had chosen to guard Layla. It was female.

"Hey girl." Layla reaches out and pats the dragon. She touches the crystal and creates a mental link with the dragon.

Hello. I am your guardian as I have deemed you worthy. You put your brother's safety before your own, that takes courage.

"Thank you. Do you have a name? Mine's Layla."

No. It is your choice to name me.

"Hmmm. Well how about... Hogosha? It means guardian in Japanese."

Wonderful. I will take you to the nearest kingdom.

"Sounds like fun!" Somehow Layla still managed to smile through all the sadness. She hopped onto Hogosha's back and they flew off.

"So that's how they met." Mizar smiles, "That's almost exactly how I met Jinlong." We smile cheerfully. The younger version of Layla closes the memory for now. Her smile is replaced by a frown.

"Unfortunately what you witnessed is nothing compared to what she goes through as the years go by. When you passed on Mizar and Kite, you didn't see what followed. Wars ravaged on throughout lands and Layla lost a lot of her friends. And she had a most unpleasant death. You will have to see for yourself, I will not explain it." The cheerful mood disappears and is replaced by concerned expressions. The next image appears before us.

* * *

**Lee-Lee: YAYYYYY! Finished! And if you're wondering why I changed the title: This is going to be a three part story. And the rest will be revealed soon enough!**

**Kite: Dang it! I actually thought you were going to tell me what you are going to do!**

**Lee-Lee: Who said I wouldn't tell you? ~shows him the script~**

**Kite: Awesome! Please make it happen soon!**

**Lee-Lee: Don't worry it will happen soon enough! Signing out**

**Lee-Lee2306**


	10. The Search part 2

**Lee-Lee2306: Heeelllllooooooo!**

**Kite: Hey Lee-Lee**

**Lee-Lee: I am in so much pain right now. **

**Kite: Why?**

**Lee-Lee: It was my sports carnival yesterday. I got covered in paint and sunburnt. *shows a picture of me covered in paint***

**Kite: It looks like you had fun.**

**Lee-Lee: I did. Now on with the story! I don't own Yugioh Zexal, only my OC and the plot line.**

* * *

Kite POV

The next image looked like it was two years after Layla had met Hogosha. She looked about seven years old and was quite tall for her age. The only thing that had changed about her was that her figure was changing and she now wore a white dress that went to mid thigh. It had two thick straps over her shoulders.

"Hogosha! I am going to run into the city to get some food! I'll be back soon!" She called through the stone cave.

Very well. Just be careful Layla.

"Don't worry I will be alright Hogosha!" She gives a giant smile before running off. Layla didn't run very long before she was in the ancient city. At the moment it was being ruled by the Royal family and they had twins as well. A carriage stopped near the stall Layla was standing at.

"May I please get three apples?" She politely asked to the shopkeeper.

"Of course. Take your pick." The old man and Layla swapped coins for apples when the carriage door swung open revealing the royal family. They stepped down the steps and walked over to young Layla.

"Good afternoon your highnesses." She bows. Her blonde hair fell out of it's low ponytail much to Layla's irritation.

"Good afternoon young lady. May I ask what the scars down your cheek and leg are?" The king addresses her. Everyone in the village stared. A scar running from Layla's forehead down to her chin was very a significant part on her face. The scar on her leg had become more defined in the last two years.

"I-I got them i-in a raid your highness. I lost my parents in the raid and I told my brother to run as far as he could. I don't know if he is still alive." Layla looks at the ground with a frown plastered on her face. A small, pale hand sits on Layla's shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright. I think we should be best friends!" Layla looks up and catches the magenta eyes of Princess Marin and her brother Prince Nash standing in front of her. Layla smiles.

"That sounds like fun your highness. My name is Layla." Layla bows. Marin shakes her head.

"No need for that! Call me Marin! And this is my twin brother Nash!" The bluenette replies. Layla gives a slight frown.

"I had a twin brother... But enough dwelling in the past! There is someone I want you both to meet! Of course if it alright with your parents." The king and queen nod. Nash smiles.

"Thankyou mother and father! Come on Layla lead the way!" The three children ran off laughing. The guardian of Layla's memories (which happened to be a younger version of her) giggles softly.

"What're you giggling at?" She bursts into full out laughter, it catches everyone by surprise.

"I...am giggling...at what...happens next!" She says in between laughter. We all roll our eyes and return to the memory.

The three arrive at Layla and Hogosha's cave.

"What are we doing here?" Nash asks curiously. Layla whistles.

"This is where my friend and I live. Come on out Hogosha. I have someones you should meet!" **(A/N: if you're wondering I put someones deliberately. She's eight years old!)** The black dragon came out of the cave and Marin stared at its magnificence. Nash screams and runs behind a rock. The scape in which we stand in erupts into laughter.

"Oh my gosh! Was Nash really like that?!" Mizar chokes out. He was too busy laughing. I roll my eyes.

Marin smiles at the dragon before her. "Wow. Is she your friend Layla?" Layla ponders for a minute.

"Hmmm yes she is but Hogosha is also my guardian."

"Hogosha is her name?" Marin asks. Layla returns it with a nod.

"Hogosha means guardian in Japanese. Will you let them link with you? They're my friends." The black dragon nods and puts her head at Marin's level. "Touch her crystal Marin." Marin reaches out gingerly to the dragon. When her hand come into contact with the crystal; a mental link is made between the two.

_Hello princess Marin. I am Hogosha, Layla's guardian._

"Cool! Can my brother try as well?"

_Of course, if he can get over is fear._

Layla and Marin laugh at her comment.

"Nash come and meet Hogosha, she is really friendly." A scared Nash comes out from behind the rock.

"O-okay." He stretches him arm out and shuts his eyes tightly. There was a glow and another mental link was created.

_Good afternoon, prince Nash. I am Layla's guardian. I don't mean you or your sister any harm._

"Alright! Pleasure to meet you!" Nash smiles.

"Is anyone worried at the fact that Nash's mood changed in a second?" We laugh at Astral's comment as the image disappears.

"Wait guardian, you said Layla's life would get worse, but it only seems better." Dumon points out.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice that, but you did so I will show you 4 years from that moment instead of six." The small Layla waves her hand and an image appears. Layla has grown to look about 11 and the only thing that has changed is that her scars have healed more and she looks older. Layla is walking around the village at night time with a bag hanging on her side. She turns into an alleyway and looks frightened at the sudden disability to see. A man jumps out from behind a garbage bin and grabs her. She tries screaming but it is muffled. I dart over to Yuma and cover his eyes and Dumon Astral's. Mizar hid his face in his hands and we turned away from the screen before us.

"Huh, guys what's going on?" Yuma says, trying to peel away my hands.

"Yes I agree. Why are you covering our eyes?" Dumon and I share a glance.

"Ummm because you don't need to see what's going on right now. Your too young and Astral is too innocent." We all let out a sigh of relief when that scene goes away and is replaced by a 11 year old Nash walking down a nearby road. He turns his head to the alleyway when he hears a whimper.

"Help me..." The voice sounded strained and weak. Nash walked down the alley silently until he called out.

"Hello is there anyone there?"

"N-Nash? I-is t-that you?" A female voice stutters. Nash recognised it instantly.

"Layla! Where are you?!" He starts running to where her voice was coming from.

"Over h-here." He spots her in corner cradling herself. Her body was bear. He takes off his cape and wraps it around her.

"What happened to you?" She shivers and Nash picks her up gently. "Come on, you should come with me." They returned to the palace and Layla was immediately looked over by a doctor.

"Well she has a fever and nothing else as far as I can tell. We will have to wait till she wakes up to find out what else." Nash and Marin nod before going to her chambers. She looked almost at peace when she was asleep.

"Will she be alright brother?" A scared Marin asks. They had lost their parents, they both didn't want to lose Layla. He nods and holds her tighter. The two waited several hours before she came to.

"Are you alright? What happened? What were you doing? What-" Nash was cut off by Layla's faint speaking.

"I am fine. I was r-raped. And I was just shopping for food." Despite her being weak, she still had her attitude.

"It's good to see you're alright Layla." Marin hugged Layla tightly. Marin's face turned into shock, "You aren't, you know..." She started moving her hands.

"What!? No, of course not. I'm too young." Layla giggles out of anger and amusement at her friend.** (A/N: I think you have all figured out what has happened and what Marin was implying.)**

"I had no idea." Mizar looks sadly at the floor. Dumon rests a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"There is no way you could've known." Yuma, Astral and Dumon were taken aback from my comment. "What? It's true, she only met me when I was 16. I only just found out." Layla rolls her eyes.

"Alright stop moping around! This is the part where she meets Kite!" We are silenced as the next memory starts.

"Are you sure you won't stay? We have plenty of rooms." Marin has her arms around Layla's neck.

"Yes I am sure my dear friend. I am old enough now to look for my brother and I can defend myself. I will return. Promise?"

"Alright, promise." They pull away.

"Thank you for helping me out over the years Nash. Your hospitality was very nice." She gives Nash a quick hug goodbye.

"It was really no problem Layla. You are our friend." Last but not least, she said goodbye to her favourite knight. They met a week after the incident in the alleyway. They were very good friends now.

"It was nice meeting you Dumon. I hope to see you again." Layla takes Dumon by surprise when she hugs him. He returns it before pulling away.

"To you to Layla." They all shared smiles before Layla boarded Hogosha.

"Farewell my friends!" The two fly away followed by goodbyes.

The image changes to about when Layla looks 16.

"I think I am almost ready to return to Nash, Marin and Dumon Hogosha. I'm not any closer to finding my brother."

Don't give up hope yet Lay- WATCH OUT! Layla lifts her head just in time to see a red Chinese dragon collide with them. With her mouth filled with sand, Layla almost yells at the other dragon rider.

"Are you nuts!? Watch where you're going!"

"I could say the same to you." The rider replies cockily.

"Touché. I'm Layla and this is Hogosha. You better tell what is your name because I can shoot three arrows in one go and there is a very slim chance that I will miss." Layla threatens. The hooded rider puts up his/her hands in defeat.

"Alright! Geez. I am Kite and this is Flames." He takes off his hood revealing a 16 year old boy with blonde and teal hair. "Hey you look familiar. You look like a friend of mine." Layla's ears seem to perk at Kite's comment.

"Please tell me his or her name! I have a twin brother and I haven't seen him in years! Please tell me!" His eyes widen.

"Holy crap! You're Mizar's twin sister! Come with me, he has been so worried!" Layla smile was huge, it was wider than the galaxy itself. They both hoped on their dragons and flew to the nearest village where a golden dragon and a blonde haired boy waited patiently.

"Kite what took you so long?! I have been waiting for- Layla? Is that you?" Mizar walked to his long lost sister and put his hand on the side of her face. The tears started flowing from their eyes.

"Hello brother." They wrap their arms around each other and Layla cried into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead."

"Same here. Although for so long I held onto the hope that you wouldn't break your promise." A laughter takes our attention from the image to the big eyes of the guardian.

"What are you laughing at?!" Mizar demands.

"I am laughing at Kite's nervousness!" She chuckles. I roll my eyes. A flash and the image is completely gone.

"Guys something is not right, there is a dark presence here." Astral says. I search the room. A deep purple glow shines from one corner.

"Over there! Oh no, it's-"

"Don Thousand get out of my sisters mind you creep!" Mizar yells. Don thousand takes corporeal form.

"I don't know, she has a lot of energy that can be put to use. Such as opening up the elemental gates and letting me cross through."

"What do you mean 'elemental gates'?" He smirks.

"Wouldn't you want to know? I would've thought out of everyone she would have told you. I tell you what, I will leave IF you free me from my prison on barian world, again." We all share a look. And Don Thousand eyes Mizar curiously.

"Well I can't do it! I'm not a barian anymore, so I can't go!" He yells.

"Or I take Mizar and make him a Barian again, under my control."

"No! We aren't letting anyone go this time!" Yuma yells at him, ready to attack him.

"Yuma it's alright. It's my sister, my choice. Don thousand, I'm all yours. Now leave!" The deity smirks.

"What are you thinking!?" Dumon and I yell.

"He's with me now. Goodbye!" Don thousand and Mizar disappear from the dream scape.

"Let's go! We have to warn Layla!" In a flash we are out of her mind and in the seats of the science lab.

"Guys what happened in there? You look like you've seen a ghost." Layla looks at us.

**Layla POV**

"Don thousand was feeding off your energy." Dumon pants. Chris looks startled.

"Where is Mizar?" They all look to the ground. "W-what happened?" I whimper. I have a feeling I know what happened.

"He made a deal with Don thousand, if he gave himself to Don thousand, he would set you free. I think you know what he chose." Astral looks at the ground and tears fall freely from my eyes. The emperors key glows brightly and another boy is in the room. He is in a Barian's cloak, almost identical to Astral's.

"Please! You've got to help me!" He throws off his hood and dark mist is standing in front of us. He has black hair and that is the only difference between him and Astral. He glares at Astral's human form.

"Don't even think about it dark mist! You share a bond with Astral, that is why when Astral became human you did to." I yell at him. He takes a step back. I think I scared him. "Now down to business, we have to get my brother back-" I'm cut off by Kite.

"First answer my question; what are the elemental gates? What does it mean? And why are you and I involved?" How did he find out about that? I sigh.

"I haven't been telling you everything Kite. There is... Something else that comes with being a two-worlder. We are protectors of the elemental gates, we have the power of controlling that gate. I am the leader, if I die, the gates are left vulnerable. I joined to them all, meaning I have control of all the elements. You Kite, must protect the water gate." His jaw drops. "We have to start your training and complete mine now, or we won't be strong enough to take out Don thousand." They all nod. For the first time in my life; there's hope.

Mizar, I am coming for you.

* * *

**Lee-Lee2306: Well there's some interesting events.**

**Kite: Yeah.**

**Layla: I can't believe this!**

**Lee-Lee: I'm sorry Layla. Have a cookie. (::)**

**Layla: *whimpers while munching on her cookie***

**Lee-Lee: Please review and give cookies to poor Layla. She just lost her brother.**

**Kite: *comforts Layla***


End file.
